Polyesters, particularly polybutylene terephthalate (PBT) and polyethylene terephthalate (PET), are widely used as components in various flame retardant plastics to cover electrical wires and electrical components. Many of the flame retardant polyester compositions currently available contain a brominated flame retardant compound as well as an antimony flame retardant compound which is frequently antimony trioxide (Sb2O3). However, such compositions have some drawbacks. For instance, using brominated components and Sb2O3 in the flame retardant compositions can reduce the comparative tracking index (CTI) of polyesters such as PBT, especially when brominated polycarbonate or tetrabromobisphenol-A carbonate oligomers are also present. CTI measures the electrical breakdown (tracking) of insulating materials. A reduction in CTI indicates lower insulating performance. In addition, because of their acidity, brominated components and Sb2O3 cause compositions to age at a faster rate than compositions that don't contain brominated components and antimony oxide. Finally, the use of Sb2O3 presents a significant health risk to consumers.
As a result, there is an ongoing need for alternative, less-costly flame retardant polyester compositions that contain minimized amounts of antimony flame retardant compound, but that maintain or surpass the performance attributes of currently available flame retardant polyester compositions.